Digital cameras usually comprise a lens and a sensor for capturing an image by capturing light and converting it into electrical signals. Mobile electronic devices such as smart phones may be equipped with an imaging apparatus, a camera. Some smart phones have two cameras, one on the front side and one on the back side. The back side camera is usually regarded as the main camera and may be equipped with features such as optical image stabilization and autofocus, whereas the front camera may lack some features to reduce the manufacturing costs.